Chance Encounters
by Contract Kid
Summary: If you have a problem with me for writing MLP stories, Come at me. But be prepared to be turned into a rat. -Points at a judgmental prick and a red beam shoots from my finger, turning him into a small rat- Anyway..-Ahem- I rated this story M for language and...further chapters. It's about a human who stumbles into Equestria. Yeah I know "How original" Just read and see for yerself
1. Entering Equestria

**_Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony. I also do not own the song I listed above ^ the only thing I own in this story is the character Mark. BTW: Please review, positive or negative. And if you hate the story, gimme a reason why. Don't just say "That story sucked" Or "I hate MLP!" If ya hate it, don't read the damn story. And give a valid reason why you don't like it. otherwise.. -My hand glows red and I lazily wave it at a closet door and it opens, revealing humanoid skeletons that have been collecting dust and cob-webs, evidence of how long they have been there- But, either way, your opinion is yours. Have a nice read! ^_^_**

Boring. That's all today seems to sum up as. Just plain boring. I have nothing to do and nobody to see. "Ugh, this is such a drag, all my friends are busy and my girl dumped me last week for Vlad Price," I said to no one in particular. "God, I wish something would happen, _anything_!" I probably should have specified what I meant by anything. Suddenly, a flash of... Well I could't really describe the color, if anything, it was some bright shade of blue I have never seen before. Whatever it was, it flashed and I was blinded, I held my hands in front of my face and fell back, attempting to sit down on the couch so I wouldn't hurt myself in my moment of blindness. But as I prepared to feel the soft, velvety feel of my couch under my body, I kept plummeting. For a moment I had a mini-heart attack and once again, prepared to feel my hardwood floor bruising my tailbone. But just like the couch, that feeling never came! "Okay what the fuck?!" I thought as I continued to fall.

I still couldn't see well but I sure as hell could hear and feel what was going on. I heard the violent sound of the wind whipping upwards past my body and felt the cold air and rush of gravity as I spiraled downwards. As I opened my eyes, I immediately wanted to shut them once more. I was rushing towards some big ass field from like a thousand feet in the air! "Aaaaaaaaaaaah! HELP! WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE FU-," _ *WHAM!*_ My terrified screams were ceased by the sudden impact of hard ground against soft flesh. I soon blacked out. But before I did, I could hear two things and see just a bit. The sound of my heart beating in my ears as if someone set up a bass drum right next to my ear, and the sound of voices. I couldn't really hear what they were saying but only caught warbled words. And before darkness over took my sight, I saw a mix of pink, purple, rainbows, white, orange, and yellow..

~o~ The next week...

When I woke up, I had the most excruciating headache in my entire life! My chest hurt every time I took a breath and my wrists were on fire. As I opened my eyes, I had to blink a few times on account of the brilliant light just above me. As I heard the whirring and beeping of machines, I could tell I was in a hospital. But I could also tell something was different As I reached my hoof up to rub my head- Wait a fucking minute! _HOOF_?! I had a _hoof_? "Gah! What the heck?!" I screamed and looked myself over as best as I could without a mirror present. Suddenly, a white pony with a pink mane done up in a bun and pink tail burst into the room. I also noticed she had a red cross mark on her flank just like the one she had on her hat. I looked at the pony as she stared at me. "Hold on, easy now. You just woke up after a week and you have a concussion, broken ribs, and sprained hooves, you need to take it easy.."

She spoke. The pony, just fucking _SPOKE_! At the time I didn't know whether to be scared, shocked, astonished, or a combination of the three. All that could come out of my muzzle was, "How are you.. But you can't... and what am I... Wha..?" I stared at the talking pony in amazement. Ponies cant talk! and humans can't turn into talking ponies! "That's it, I am probably dreaming! If I just close my eyes, count to three and open them, I will probably be knocked out on the couch or something." I thought as I closed my eyes. "One..Two..Three!" I opened my eyes, still in the hospital room and that same nurse pony was staring at me, this time as if I had asked her to tell me every single digit of Pi. "Um, are you okay?" She asked me, daring a step closer, in turn causing me to step back, my back hoof bumping into the hospital bed. "D-don't come any closer!" I looked at her, wide eyed and scared out of my mind. "The nurse stood still and held out a hoof slowly. "Listen, nobody is going to hurt you, I am Nurse Redheart, what is your name?," She asked.

I didn't know if she was plotting anything or not, but for some reason, I felt as if I could at least trust her with my name. I mean, I was still a pony just like her, and could probably hold her off just as easy as I could a human woman, right? "M-my name is Mark.." I looked at her, calming down, just a bit. She looked at me with that confused look again. "Mark? You aren't from around Ponyville are you?" Nurse Redheart asked, daring a few steps to me. I allowed her to come closer as I shook my head no. "I'm not from around here, I don't even know where here is! Until just now, I have never even heard of Ponyville! I wasn't even a pony!" I ranted. "What do you mean wasn't even a pony?" Nurse Redheart asked me. I then took a deep breath and explained my situation, telling about how I was a human just a couple days ago and how I was on earth in my house, when I suddenly came crashing down and woke up here today. "Wow, sound's like you have had quite a shock! And you said you had no idea at all how you got here?" she asked me. I sighed and shook my head no, silver strands of mane getting in my eyes. "Oh that reminds me, do you have a full body mirror so I can see myself?" She nodded and directed me to the bathroom. When I took a look at myself, my jaw hung. My coat was black, but down my head and neck was a silver mane with gold lightning streaks in them, along with the same silver tail and lightning streak. my chest was broad and my body was just one huge mass of muscle! I could tell I was every body builders dream right then, I didn't look like a pony version of Terry Crews just.. toned. I still looked slim but I had obvious muscle. My irises yellow. not yellowish green like usual, but completely yellow. "Holy crap.." as I admired my new form in the mirror, I noticed one other little thing. "I HAVE A HORN!" At that moment Nurse Redheart shushed me. "The newborns are just down the hall!" "Why would newborns be down the hall, unless.." "We had a shortage of hospital beds, so we had to house you in the, er... the maternity ward."

I felt every inch of the guy code portion of my brain spazz the fuck out at that moment. I was not supposed to be in a maternity ward! I was a guy! "Um, anyway, why do I have a horn?" I looked at it again in the mirror, the same black color as my coat. "Oh, isn't it obvious? You're a unicorn," she stated matter-of-factually. I only stared at her, unable to really say anything else. I was so shocked to find out, not only did unicorns actually exist in this world, but I was one! In all the shock, I didn't even notice the pain from my chest, head, and hooves go away. She then went on to tell me about different types of ponies in Ponyville. She told me about earth ponies, which were regular ponies and known for their tremendous strength Unicorns which used magic, Pegasi who could fly and control the weather, and finally, the alicorns who were able to use all three abilities from each pony tribe, but were far fewer in number compared to the others. And apparently they were all royalty. Princess Celestia, who ruled Equestria, which is apparently this whole country, along side with her sister, Princess Luna.

"Okay, so I am a unicorn who can use magic. But how do I use it?" "Oh, with me being an Earth pony, I really couldn't help you with that. But I do know just the pony who can!" She smiled and I watched her carefully. "Okay, who is it?" I inquired. "She is a nice pony, her name is Twilight Sparkle, she is one of the-" I had to cut her off, holding a hoof as I closed my eyes and bit my lip, stifling a roar of laughter. "Her name is what?" I asked, snickering as I did so. Nurse Readheart raised an eyebrow at me and repeated herself. "Twilight...Sparkle?" I burst into a non-stop fit of laughter, falling onto my back and rolling around, tears dripping down my muzzle as Nurse Redheart watched me as if I were insane. C'mon, your telling me, if someone was to come up to you and say 'Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle' You wouldn't laugh your ass off? I thought so. But I digress, back to the story!

~o~ Streets of Ponyville...

After a round of laughter, Nurse Redheart told me where to find Twilight. She said look for a library...in a tree? I didn't know if she was joking at the time, or actually serious. I mean seriously, magic flying ponies and rainbow faeries? I didn't know what meant what anymore. I got a couple stares from ponies as I walked by, I guess seeing a new pony in this town is rare. Especially stallions apparently. All I ever seemed to pass was mares, occasionally seeing a stallion or two, but it was rare, for the couple minutes I was on the street. Then I saw it. In a large tree, was a whole library! So that nurse wasn't kidding when she said the library in the tree... As I went inside, I called out loudly, "Hello, is anybody here?". After the sound of some books shuffling, I heard a voice, "Yes, just one second!" she called out. After a short while, A unicorn with lavender fur and a dark purple mane and tail with streaks of lighter purple and pink in them stood in front of me. "Oh, your that new pony that came crashing into the ground! Are you okay?" She asked me. I nodded and sighed. "Yeah I am fine but Nurse Redheart said you could help me with a little problem I am having?" I asked her, as she looked me over. "Uh, sure. What kind of problem are you having?" she asked as she led me into the library to a table. "I know this is going to sound crazy but, I need you to teach me how to use magic." I looked at her as she glanced at me with a confused look on her face. "Teach you to use magic? But you are a unicorn, you should already know-" I interrupted her much like I did Nurse Redheart, with my hoof in the air and my eyes closed. "Yeah I know, I am a... unicorn, but I was not like this before. When you saw me fall out of the sky, something must have happend, because I was a human a few seconds before that," I explained. "A...human?" She inquired.

I looked at her slightly stunned. "Wait, you are telling me you have never heard of a human before? Ever?" she simply shook her head no. So I was stuck in a world where magic exists, along with unicorns, pegasi, and god- I mean, Celestia knows what else, and nopony has ever heard of a human! "Look, skipping the long story about how I got here, can you teach me how to use my magic please?" I pleaded with her, I really wanted to learn what this magic was all about! She stared at me as she thought about it for a moment, but then nodded with a smile. "Sure, I will teach you, but first, you gotta tell me your name!" She smiled, If I didn't know better, I would have looked at it as seductive, but I quickly pushed the thought out of my head.

"Oh yeah, my name is Mark, I know it sounds strange to you, but on my world, it's a pretty common name." I informed her. "Hm, okay Mark, I am Twilight Sparkle, but you can call me Twilight or Twi as some of my friends call me." she smiled warmly as she gave her name. I smiled too, not because of her name, which I was over now, but at the generosity she was showing me. "Thanks Twilight, I think we are going to get along fine. But one more thing, how did you know I crash landed here?" I tilted my head, causing bits of silver mane to get in front of my eyes again. "Oh, me and five others saw you crash down here and we rushed to get you to the hospital. you were bleeding from your head and looked like you weren't breathing so we had Rainbow Dash fly ahead to tell Dr. Whooves or somebody to get a bed ready." Twilight told me.

"Rainbow Dash? What is a Rainbow Dash?" I looked at her, flipping my mane out of my face as my tail flicked. Twilight giggled and smiled. "Rainbow Dash is one of my friends that helped save you. Along with Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity." she informed me. "Oh, well, I wanna thank them too, when do you think we could see them all?" I asked. Twilight smiled as she nudged me towards the door. Wait here! I will tell them all to meet us at Sugarcube Corner! As she dashed off, I stood their thinking. _"Sugar cube corner?"_

~o~ Minutes later...

After a few minutes, Twilight returned and smiled. "You still wanna meet the others?" she asked, a grin on her lips. Now, because of that grin I was a little unsure, but hesitantly, I still nodded yes. "Great, then follow me!" she said, trotting off. As we walked through the streets of Ponyville, I noted it was a lot less busy than before. As we reached a small cafe, called Sugarcube Corner, my jaw simply hung open. Everything looked like some sort of candy! From the gingerbread roof, to the cupcake tower on top, to the fake frosting around the building, to the candy cane pillars. It was every kids fantasy land!

Twilight simply giggled and nudged me with her hoof, gathering my attention. "The real stuff is inside, and it looks just as good." She giggled again. As I looked at the windows, everything was pitch black inside, you could only see your reflection if you tried to look inside. "You sure anybody is in there, Twilight? It looks pretty... Deserted" I smirked slightly at my corny pun. Even though she rolled her eyes, I knew she was holding in a laugh as she marched forward. "Yep, I am positive it's open it's just uh... The windows are tainted! Just in case people wanna look out to view Ponyville without being viewed back upon." She nodded. "Oh... Okay then," I shrugged and walked inside, as soon as Twilight shut the door behind us both, We were enveloped in complete darkness. "Hey, wait a minu- "SURPRIIIIIIIISSSE!" suddenly, the lights all flicked on and I got tackled.

**To be continued...** **Okay, comment and tell me what you thought for mystory! If you didn't like it, give a reason why please. And if it is just because you don't like MLP, it was your choice for reading. Sincerely, your evil overlo- Er... Very nice, compassionate author. -Poofs-**


	2. Pinky Pie Party

**Hello to ya all. This is another chapter of Chance Encounters. I decided it was time for one more chapter for now. I would like to thank the people who have commented on my last installment and I am grateful for the positive feedback. -Bows and smiles, proudly showing my fangs, raising my gaze to meet yours- And I know what your thinking. "Why is a demon writing about My Little Pony?" Because...I am not telling, not even if you stick a cupcake in my eye! -Disappears-**

As I recovered from my initial shock of being tackled I looked around me, seeing streamers, ribbons, confetti still falling, ponies all around me with cheery faces, some awesome combination of electrohouse and dubstep and of course, the bright pink pony standing on top of me. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie, I remember you from when you fell from the sky! I was all like 'Eeeep!' And you were all like "Aaaaaah!' And when we took you to the hospital, you got your noggin boggin blood all over Fluttershy's fur! And you were out for _Weeks_! When we visited, you were like a zombie! Just groaning and blah blah blah! Are you excited that you're awake?! I know I am, that's why I planned your special, happy first day of _consciousness_ in Ponyville!" As I got up I simply stared at her, not really paying attention to the flow of words spilling from her. All I could think was: "Sweet Celestia she is so _pink_!" Her coat was a lighter flamingo pink while her frilly mane and tail were a hot pink. Her crystal blue eyes were so full of energy, like a child, it was almost adorable, if it weren't for her bouncing all around me while she , an orange pony with a straw hat on came over, placing her hooves on Pinkie Pies shoulders, keeping the bundle of energy in one place, for now.

"Hi, my name's Applejack, it sure is a pleasure to meet ya! I'm sorry 'bout our friend here Pinkie Pie, she jus' likes to express herself...a lot" she said in a southern accent. I smiled and laughed. "It's alright, Nice to meet you Applejack" I said as I looked around the place, cupcakes were all over the tables along with apple cider. "You can go on and call Ponyville your home now, and consider us yer friends now, Stop by sweet apple acres any time for some apple pie, apple tarts, apple turnovers, apple fritters, apple bumpkins, apple anythin'!" She smiled as she listed just a few things she made on sweep apple acres. I nodded, keeping my genuine smile. "I will make sure I come visit once and a while, during my stay here. Now, I have met Applejack, Pinkie Pie, And Twilight Sparkle, now where are the other three that saw my..Eherm.. 'Glamorous' entrance to Equestria?" I asked, looking around.

A white mare with her purple mane and tail done up very nicely, started her approach. "Why hello darling, I am Rarity, it is a pleasure to make you acquaintance," She said, daintily holding out her hoof, for what I suppose was a shake. I could tell she was used to a life of good manors, high fashion, and good etiquette. So I decided to take her hoof in mine and place a light kiss upon it, to show some respect to her. Even though it was small, the rosy pink tint to her cheeks was very noticeable, given her snowy white coat. "Oh my, such a _gentlepony_, and a handsome one at that!" Rarity stated, turning her head slightly and giggling. Now it was my turn to blush. I knew I looked kinda cool, with the lightning bolt going down my mane and tail and all, but I didn't really associate myself with "handsome" at that time. Now that I thought about it, I guess I did look kinda good."Why thank you, Miss Rarity, not only is it a pleasure, I also wanna thank you for helping save my life." I bowed my head slightly and in all sincerity. She smiled and the blush on her cheeks spreading a bit further. "Oh no need for the formalities dear, just call me Rarity," She smiled and laughed her obvious nervousness off.

As I went over to the table with the apple cider on it, I tried to figure out how they expected me to pour this without the use of hands. Then I remembered.. "Hey Twilight?" I called to the purple pony, talking with Applejack and Rarity as Pinkie Pie disappeared into the mass of colorful ponies. As twilight walked over, she smiled. "Yeah Mark? What is it?" she asked. "Um since I still don't know magic, could you kind of pour this cider for me?" I asked, ashamed of my inability to use magic yet. She simply nodded and turned to the bottle of cider, her horn then began to glow (What a surprise) Purple, and to my _actual_ surprise, the bottle glowed as well, pouring is contents into the cup. I thanked her and she walked back to Applejack and Rarity, continuing their discussion about whatever.

Thank Celestia that those cups were made for earth ponies and pegasi, who couldn't use magic to grasp their cups. I had to sit on my butt, taking extra care not to sit on my tail or my swinging balls. As soon as I put my lips to the cup I could immediately tell two things: One, this was an alcoholic drink. And Two, I was definitely gonna want more. I quickly drank down the liquid, enjoying the hearty burn of alcohol in my chest. Suddenly, something zoomed past me, causing me to drop my plastic cup, nothing spilling out due to all it's previous contents being in my stomach. Then it zoomed past again, this time to stop right in front of my face.

"You're that pony we saved aren't you?" She asked, saying it more as a statement than a question. Her mane was a bit unkempt but it suited her. It was also a rainbow, just like her tail. Her fur was a sky blue, her eyes the same flamingo pink as Pinkie Pie's coat. "I nodded and grinned. "Yeah, and you must be rainbow dash?" I asked, taking the same tone, more telling than asking. "She nodded and grinned, striking a pose. "The one and only, lemme guess, you heard of me and decided to crash land to get an autograph? Or maybe the Wonderbolts sent you to come asking me to join their team?!" Rainbow Dash sounded a bit excited at the latter. "Uh, no. I just know you helped save my life. now I see how you were able to reach the hospital so quick, your speed is amazing!" I told her.

She smiled, taking in the complements as easily as gulping down water. "Thanks, but that was nothing! You just wait till you see my sonic rainboom!" Rainbow Dash said Excitedly. "Sonic... Rainboom?" I asked her. I didn't know what it was, but the name sure sounded awesome! "Trust me, it is awesome! One day I will show you, but first, I gotta introduce you to Vinyl Scratch! She is the one playing the awesome music!," She pointed to the DJ booth where a white pony with a dark and light blue mane and tail. She also had on glasses and headphones as she expertly handled her records. I then noticed something else. A yellow pony with a flowing pink mane and similar tail was looking at me, from a distance. I could see she wanted to talk, but probably was too shy to speak. "Just a sec Rainbow, I gotta check something out."

Rainbow Dash nodded and flared her wings, zooming off to party elsewhere. After the first few clip clops of my hooves, the nervous mare could tell I was headed her way, and quickly turned her head, head banging softly as if she had been into the music the whole time. I stood in front of her, clearing my throat and she brought her eyes up to meet mine. I must say, even for a pony, she was pretty cute. It might have just been because I was in a pony body, but I could have sworn at that moment in my mind I called her beautiful.. She had teal colored eyes, they were soft and kind, the kind of eyes you could just look at and faun over for days. Her mane was beautiful and flowing, it was as I said before, pink. I swear even though it looked good on her, I hoped I didn't meet any more pink ponies. Her coat was a vanilla yellow, sort of like vanilla cupcakes. her tail, like her mane was pink and flowing. As cute as she was, I thought she would be sort of stuck up and snooty, but the look on her face certainly told otherwise

"Hello there, are you enjoying the party?" I asked her? Smiling as my tail swung back and forth in time to the music. I prayed nobody would look at me, or else they would get a sight of my sac, and my sheath. I knew about sheaths and stuff from biology, so I knew technically nobody could really see my penis, but still.. being used to being clothed, I felt so...exposed. "Oh, I am just fine, the party is great." she said so quietly I could barely hear her over the music. "I am Mark, what is your name?" I asked her, smiling. "Oh, my name is..." she said her name, but she turned her head and mumbled it so quietly, I couldn't hear a single thing. "I am sorry, I didn't catch that, could you repeat yourself?" I leaned in just a bit, putting my ear close to her muzzle. "My name is _Fluttershy_," She told me only a tad bit louder. "That's a pretty name, Fluttershy, it is nice to meet you." I smiled and held a hoof out to shake. She touched her hoof to mine and then pulled back.

She blushed and smiled as I complimented her name. It really was pretty, and it suited her. Then again, most of their names suited them. Rainbow Dash... well she was a walking rainbow, and she loved to dash off.. Pinkie Pie was...well, pink and sweet as a pie! Applejack worked on an apple farm, Rarity had such elegance that was probably rare in Ponyville.. Fluttershy was really shy.. Twilight Sparkle's horn.. Kinda sparkled when she used magic. "So, I heard I got my blood on your fur, I am sorry.," I looked at her delightful yellow coat, seeing no blood on it now. At least I knew they kept themselves clean in Ponyville.

"Oh that's alright, I washed it out right after. I was just so scared cause it looked like so much was coming out," She said, looking at me carefully, checking to make sure I was completely healthy. "I shook my head, my silky mane tossing left and right for a moment before I stopped, giving my whole body a tiny work out. Trotting in place, my hooves making loud clopping sounds, only to be heard by me and her as a new song started up and blared around the shop. As I showed her I would be fine, Fluttershy's shyness seemed to disappear just a bit. "Oh, I'm really glad you're okay." Fluttershy stated, smiling at me. She was so pretty and nice, she seemed like the kind of pony you just wanna stuff in your pocket and protect with your life! She also seemed like the kind of pony, guys just love to take advantage of on my planet, young and so soft.. I actually snorted in aggravation at the thought. Fluttershy noticed and shied away, thinking it was something she did.

As soon as I noticed, my eyes softened and I reached out a hoof for her. "Oh, no Fluttershy, it wasn't you, it was just I thought of how bad my home was. before I got here." I reassured her, smiling warmly. She nodded and smiled at me, the blush from before never having left her face, was now a bit more pronounced.

~o~ After the Party

Later in the day as it got late, most everybody had piled out. I had met Vinyl Scratch and she used her horn to write her address on my side. She told me to drop by any time, to meet Octavia, a well renowned classical musician and listen to some jams any time. I, along with Rainbow, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy were the only ones left in Sugarcube Corner. "That party was awesome! I drank so much cider, I am gonna be so hung over tomorrow!" Rainbow Dash said, laughing as she flew up along with Fluttershy, helping to take down the banners and streamers above us. Twilight used her magic to sweep up the dust and confetti, while Rarity used hers to hold the dustpan and toss the junk into the trash. Applejack and I collected all the uneaten cupcakes and unopened jugs of cider in our teeth and set them all on one big table.

After everything was clean, we all sat at the table, munching on the cupcakes and drinking cider that Rarity and Twilight poured. Twilight was the only one who knew I didn't know how I couldn't use magic yet, and she was also the only one who knew about me originally being human. But I was willing to let the others in on the second part. The first part I assumed would be embarrassing A unicorn who is naturally gifted with magic, unable to even lift a speck of dust!

"So, Mark, y'all said you wasn't from Ponyville, or even Equestria! So, where are you from?" Applejack questioned, slamming back another cup of cider. Damn, this was like her sixth cup, and this stuff was strong. Yet, Applejack didn't even look phased as she set her cup down. I was only a bit buzzed being this was only my second cup. "Well, I am actually from a planet called Earth, I was not a pony on Earth, I was human. And the ponies and other creatures we had there didn't talk. Ponies didn't come in many colors other than black, white, deep red, grey, or even sometimes orange and gold. Or a mix of the colors. Certainly not blue, or pink, or purple." I explained to them. A mix of surprise, disbelief, curiosity, and shock rang throughout all their faces.

"And, how did you get here from this, Earth?" Twilight asked. "I dunno, A bright light flashed before my eyes, next thing I know, I am plummeting in a big ass field somewhere!" They all gasped. "Um, Mark, we don't curse around here, at least, not like that," Twilight said. My eyes widened. "Oh, I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend anybody.." I looked down, my ears splayed to my head in embarrassment. Now Rarity spoke up as she attempted to omit the awkwardness that pervaded the air. "Oh it is fine, just be more careful..anyway, what is a 'Human'?" she asked, canting her head to the side. I forgot, in a world filled with talking ponies, humans don't exist. "Yeah.. think of a two legged creature, about, six feet tall, with skin, no fur and an attitude." I tried my best to describe your average run of the mill everyday man.

"Wow you must have been one ugly creature!" Pinkie Pie blurted out. All the girls looked at her wide eyed. Their faces turned to frowns. "Pinkie Pie! Be respectful. He may have looked.. Different, but that is no reason to call him ugly! Or his race!" Rarity scolded her. Just before Applejack was about to chime in, I busted out laughing, causing all their heads to turn towards me. I beat my hoof to the table as my laugh resounded throughout the shop. "Oh sweet Celestia that was hilarious! " I wiped a tear from my eye as they all looked at me strangely. Except Pinkie Pie, her face was lit up like the sun, relieved that she didn't offend me. "No need to be angry at her, it was funny! But yes, some humans looked... less than pleasant." I told them.

After a few good laughs, I realized something. "I need to find a place to stay." I sighed as I drank my fourth cup of Cider. They all looked at me and each other, now trying to solve this new problem. "Well he can't stay with me, Granny Smith and Big Mac would pitch a fit if they saw me bringin' home a stallion, especially one as hot as dragons breath," Applejack said. I was so glad my fur was black at that moment, because otherwise a very apparent blush would be seen by the six. "I would like to help, but seeing as how I don't have any spare room in the library," Twilight shrugged. "I simply can't have a stallion in my home, I am a mare one who needs her privacy and space! I am sorry dear, I hope you understand." Rarity apologized. I smiled and nodded, completely understanding. It was up to me. Rainbow Dash said I could stay in her house in the clouds with her. It was a nice offer, but after learning about how I would need to cast a small spell to stay on the cloud, I decided that was definitely out of the question at least until Twilight taught me Magic. Pinkie Pie said she had a spare room for me as well. I could already see the headaches of just waking up in her home, so I politely declined. "If its okay with you, I could take you home with me." I heard Fluttershy offer.

"Um sure, if you have no problem with it," I looked at her, slightly surprised that she would offer to house me, being that when we first met earlier, she could barely look me in the eyes. "Oh, it is no problem. I actually could use your help feeding the animals, only if that's allrigt with you, Mark.." She looked down as she kicked her hoof against the tile. I smiled at her adorable nervousness and nodded. "Sure, I would love to help. I will stay with Fluttershy until I can find a home." I announced. They all gave a slight look of uncertainty but nodded. We all went home wasted after a couple more cups. Except for Twilight and Applejack, Twilight refused to drink, said it "Could hurt her in the long run and it effected her magics potency" I personally didn't see what was so wrong about losing all inhibitions at a party, every now and then, just to keep yourself relaxed. Twilight was nice and all, but just a tad up tight for my taste. Even Rarity was plastered, as I had seen her kiss the dirt when she tripped down the steps to leave Sugarcube Corner.

Rainbow Dash was flying in zig zags, she got knocked down, by ramming into at tree branch and having to redo her whole take off, till she disappeared into the night. Pinkie Pie was still acting the same, except her words were slurred and whenever she bounced, she would always teeter off, as if she were going to just tip over. I was worried if anybody would make it home okay. Then again, I myself was lost in a haze of alcohol induced bliss. Even Fluttershy was wasted. Becoming braver and even though her voice was still quiet, what she said would shock anybody who knew her. As we walked to her home, she giggled and told about herself.. a bit to much. "Oh, gawd, sho I can't ever shpeak for myshelf.. Why? I got's *Hiccup* Lotsh ta shay! Like how I wanna big strong stallion to come and buck me to high heavensh.." She giggled and tipped over, landing on my side. Thankfully, I was able to stay up and hold us both up until she got to her hooves. "Tanks!" Fluttershy said, her bloodshot eyes beaming as she hiccuped again. Soon we reached her house and she let me in, flicking on the light.

As I looked around, I smiled at how cozy it was. It was also very animal friendly. I saw a few bird feeders, a cat bed, a set of tiny stairs, leading to a mouse hole. Then I saw the green wood panel floors, the flower rug and love seat, a picture frame, and a very drunk Fluttershy coming towards me. "Hey, how about we go upstairs to my room, and I can give you a very special welcome present" Fluttershy whispered in my ear, her pink tail flicking. "I don't think that would be a good idea, Fluttershy.." I tried backing up, but each step backwards I took, she took one forward, until I was backed against the door. "Oh come on.. I need a stallion to fill me.. Please?" She took a step back and looked into my eyes, a pleading, puppy look showing in those deep blue, glazed over eyes. I, at that point, was willing to put on a purple suit and call myself Barney at that point if she wanted me to. But I knew she and I both would regret it in the morning.

"Please, Fluttershy, no. You are a good sweet girl, and we just became friends, you hardly know me and I don't wanna make a bad call and mess up our friendshi-Mrmph!" I was cut off with a pair of soft, sweet lips to my own. I quickly pulled back, shocked and wide eyed as I saw the lustful smirk on her lips. I know I myself being drunk might have changed a bit, but this, this was like a whole different Fluttershy! If me and here were together..I would have been all over her, but since we barely knew each other, this would end up a disaster. "Fluttershy! No. Go to bed, sleep it off, you are drunk, this isn't what you really want. Go. To Bed." I instructed her, hoping some of that passiveness was still awake in her. Good news was, I was right, she cringed and turned away for a moment. Bad news was, she still had a bit of drunken flame in her. "I hope you like couches, cause That is where you are sleeping!"

She pointed at the love seat across from us then huffed her way up the steps. I sighed and lied down, looking up at the ceiling. I knew she was mad now, but in the morning, she would thank me, or hopefully forget it..

**Well this has been another installment of Chance Encoun-**

**Sis: Hey! What are ya doin' An-chan?**

**Me: Err...I told you not to call me that, or interrupting me when talking to the readers!**

**Sis: -Looks out and sees the readers and smiles wide, showing her baby fangs and waving- Hiiiiii An-chan's readers!**

**Me: -Facepalm- I am trying to establish an evil reputation. How am I supposed to do that when my underdeveloped demon sister calls me "An-chan"? **

**Sis: Sorry viewers, an-chan is cranky because _somebody_ [me] ate his last bag of jet puffed marshmallows. An-chan _loves_ his marshmallows. That's it for Chance Encounters! Please review!**

**Me Hey! That's my line! -Storms off, grumbling about marshmallows and a dark aura emanates from my body- **

**Sis: -Giggles and dissapears in a puff of black smoke after waving-**


	3. Twilight Lessons

**Good day to you all! It's me, Contract Kid here with another chapter for Chance Encounters. Who knew Fluttershy was so...Brazen when drunk? -Chuckled- Welp, it's morning time now, let's see what will happen next!**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with a headache. "Arrrgh.. Okay, Cider is to be drunken in moderation..Ow!" I said to myself as I rolled out of the couch, stretching myself out to get rid of the kinks in my body. As I looked around, wondering where I was, all of last nights events flooded into my brain. I yawned and stretched once more as memories of a drunk Fluttershy coming on to me plagued my thoughts. I wondered if she was still mad at me..

My answer would come soon as I heard the creaking of bed springs and the clip clopping of hooves, making their way towards the steps. I saw her making her way carefully down the stairs. Her mane was frazzled, a common case of bed head. I could tell she was just as hung over as I was as she used one hoof to slowly rub her temple. "Um, morning fluttershy, did you sleep well?" I asked her as I stood at the base of the steps. "Eeep!" Fluttershy squealed in response and jumped a foot into the air. She flared her wings and flapped them to keep herself suspended, as to not crash back down.

"Oh, it's you. Did you sleep well?" she asked as slowly, she made her way down to the base of the steps. "Yeah, I slept just fine, it's waking up is what's not cool for me." I chuckled softly, trying to hold a conversation. She giggled softly. Fluttershy didn't seem to be mad at me anymore which was great by me. "I woke up with a splitting headache today" she said softly, slowly rubbing her head for emphasis. "Yeah, it's what happens when you drink too much at once. I don't know what you call it here, but on Earth, we call it getting plastered." I explained to her. "I was drinking? Maybe that's why I don't remember anything.." Fluttershy pondered to herself. I let my jaw hang as I stared at her. "You don't remember _anything_ that went down last night?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head no slowly. "When I drink, I tend to black out, or forget most or even _all _of the day's events before." she informed me. "A lightweight.. Why am I not surprised?" I muttered to myself quietly. Fluttershy tilted her head slightly to the side, giving her the look of a confused puppy. I smiled and shook my head at her. "Nothing Shy, I'm gonna head up to Twilight's place. She uh, wanted to ask me some questions about Earth." I lied, still not comfortable letting anyone know I was incapable of using magic yet. "Oh, well alright. If you need me, I will be here with Angel and all my other animal friends," Fluttershy said, and on cue, Angel hopped up beside her, looking at me with hard, black, beady, little eyes. I don't know why, but that little bunny gave me a strange feeling. I slowly turned away, and left the house, leaving Fluttershy with her creepy rabbit.

~O~ Twilight's house...

I knocked on the door and waited for a bit. When the door opened, I was greeted not by Twilight Sparkle, but by a small, purple and green...dinosaur thing. "Uh.. Hi, is Twilight Sparkle here?" I asked it, wondering if it could even understand me. It had the same uncertain look on it's face that I had on mine. "Yeah, who are you?" it asked me somewhat rudely. I determined from it's voice it was male, and a young one at that. I also realized by the spade tip of his tail he wasn't any dinosaur, but a dragon. Most likely a baby one from how small he was. "Oh, my name is Mark, she and I met before." I told him. Twilight's voice rang out from within the house. "Spike! Who is it?" she asked. So the little dragon's name was Spike. Pretty cool. "Somepony named...Mark! Do ya know him?" Spike called back. "Yeah, just bring him up to my room!" Twilight shouted down.

"Alright, follow me." Spike motioned with his paw to come in. I wiped my hooves off at the door before stepping in and used a hind hoof to gently kick the door shut behind me. "Spike huh? your name is pretty cool." I said, trying to make conversation. "Oh you think so?" he asked, turning back to me as he led me up the stairs. I nodded honestly as I followed him, careful not to get hit by his swinging tail. "Hehe, thanks! I do my best to be as cool as my name." Spike said, posing quickly, running a paw though his spikes and grinning. I laughed at him and he chuckled too. I felt like me and him would be pretty good friends. As we reached the top of the steps, the little dragon showed me her room. "Alright, just go through there Mark." he told me. "Cool, thanks Spike. See ya later some time. We can hang out." I told him as I stepped into Twilight's room.

"Hey Twilight Sparkle, you in here?" I called to her. As I looked at the bed, I saw a stack of books by the bed. And next to the books, I saw Twilight standing facing me. "Oh, hey Twilight, I was wondering if you were open to help me with my magic today?" I inquired as I looked around her room, seeing as how it was much like the rest of the library and her house, from what I've seen; cluttered with books and research papers. "Um, I would love to, but I am kinda busy cleaning up all these books. Maybe if you give me a hand, I could get done quicker!" she suggested. I smiled and nodded, looking around the room. "Alright, what do you want me to do first?" I asked her, ready to help. She looked around her room, then at me, then once more at her room. "Um, how about you help Spike clean the living room and then when I finish up here, you can help both of us in the kitchen. Afterwards, you and I can practice magic up here! Sound like a plan?" She asked. I nodded again and left her room. I understood from being in a house with my mom and sister, girls had things in their room they didn't want people seeing. And from experience, I am comfortable _not_ knowing.

When I saw Spike, he was on a ladder, putting a book on a high shelf far across the room. As he stretched to put the book up, he was standing on his tip toes. "Hey Spike, be careful!" I called out to him. The young dragon looked over at his shoulder at me and shrugged. "I got it, I've done this a million times before." he told me. I watched with uncertainty as he jumped up and pushed the book into place. When he landed safely on the bar, I breathed a sigh of relief. "See, no problem-Woaaah!" Spike yelled as he accidentally missed the second step and slipped off. I immediately ran forward, desperate to try and catch him. Everything else was a blur, I was focused in on spike, it felt like forever, time seemed to move in slow motion. But I could tell I was moving at a very fast pace, seeing as how everything else was blurring past me. Every sense in me was honed in on the falling Spike, just as he was about 5 feet from crashing to the floor, I finally got beneath him, catching him in time on my back.

"Spike, you okay?!" I asked him as he sat up on my back, looking dazed. "Wha?.. Oh, yeah, thanks Mark, you caught me! How did you get all the way over here so fast?" He asked me as he climbed off of me. I looked at him with a bit of confusion. "What do you mean? It was only a few feet, right?" I looked back to confirm my statement. It was only a few feet...Right? When I looked back, I saw how far it really was from here to the door. I saw it was more than about 5 yards away. I'm pretty sure I couldn't have run that fast if I tried my hardest. Maybe it was just the sheer equine power that made me able to go that fast? It was Spike's voice that knocked me out of thought. "Either way, you saved me. Thanks again!" he said. I shrugged and smiled at him. "It was no problem. Now, Twilight wanted me to help you out in here, is there anything you want me to do?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Uh, yeah! Could you hold the ladder steady when I put the books up on a high shelf? That would help out a lot." Spike told me. "Sure, no problem. My weight should hold it pretty stable." I said as I took a few steps to stand by the side of the ladder. In a matter of minutes, we had the whole base floor cleaned and we shared a few laughs. "Yeah! So, after they came back to get Applebloom, they all had something wrong with them! I mean, Rainbow Dash couldn't fly straight to save her _life_! And Pinkie Pie's tongue was so swelled up, she couldn't talk without drowning you in spit! and ya know how Rarity always looks so..perfect? Well she looked like she got beat up by every natural disaster known to pony!And Applejack wouldn't even come up to your ankles! Ha ha, yeah. Twilight's horn was all floppy looking, and Fluttershy..Oh man Fluttershy!" Spike tried to continue the rest of his story, but he started cackling like a mad man. I was in the same state, laughing at their misadventure with a zebra named Zecora, who always spoke in rhyme. "What about Fluttershy?" I managed to ask, close to tears. "Oh yeah! Fluttershy, she sounded like a smooth jazz player, cause her voice was _so _deep!" Spike said before returning to his fit of laughter. _  
_

I tried to picture Fluttershy talking with the voice of Micheal Clark Duncan. You know, the big black guy who played in the green mile? or in the original 2001 version of planet of the apes? Well either way, I pictured his voice on Fluttershy and I simply burst in a roar of laughter. It was then that Twilight Sparkle came downstairs. "I see you two are getting along well. That's nice" Twilight said as she made her way over to us. "Oh yeah, Spike is pretty awesome." I said, holding a hoof over to Spike, who bumped it with a closed fist. "So, what were you two talking about?" Twilight asked, cocking her head as Spike was just now regaining his composure. "Oh, nothing much...Twilight Flopple!" I snickered out, causing Spike to fall over in another round of laughter. "Spike! You told him about the...Zecora incident didn't you?" Twilight asked him sternly. I answered for him, seeing as he was busy trying to pick himself up and let the blood rush to other parts of his body other than his cheeks. "Yeah, he told me."

"Whatever, if you're ready, we can practice in my room. Spike, watch out down here when you stop...that." Twilight was referring to the weird breathing spike was doing with smoke bellowing from his nostrils. I guess he was close to breathing fire or something with all that black cloud rising from his nose. "As I got upstairs with Twilight, I allowed her to get in front of me and enter her room first. I kicked the door softly shut behind me and sat down, flicking my tail out of the way. "Alright, so as you know, Unicorn's use magic." Twilight stared. "Yeah, but I need to learn _how_ to tap into it." I pointed out. "Alright, well let's start small. Do you see that piece of paper over there? Twilight nodded her head over towards a lone blank sheet of paper in the corner of her room. "Yeah? What about it?" I inquired. "Try to use magic to pick it up. Just relax your mind and then focus on your energy, try to center it on your horn and then concentrate on that paper and levitate it to my bed." Twilight instructed me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to concentrate.

At first, I felt nothing, but as I continued to try to focus on my energy, I felt it! I really hate braggers, and I hate bragging myself, but I could feel so much energy, just waiting to be released. Which was strange because, at that moment, I felt so calm.. I did everything I could to try and sum that energy up into my horn. "Okay Twi', all of my energy I think I directed it to my hron." I told her. "Great! Now, just focus on that paper." She told me again. So I put my total concentration on that little sheet of paper, just to at least get it to shift a _bit._ Suddenly, a navy blue aura surrounded my horn, with little (Dare I say the dreadful word?) ...Sparkles.. (Curse you Twilight Saga! Why must you ruin an already pansy-like word?!") Then that paper started to glow the same color. "Hey I think I got it!" I said with happiness. Just as I was about to lift it.. _BAWUMPH!_ The paper exploded. cinders and ash were all that was left in it's place. "Twilight! What happened? Is that normal?!" I asked, totally freaked out. "No, I've never seen that happen before.. I'm glad I decided to have you lift the paper instead of me though" She said, adding a small nervous chuckle.

* * *

**So, Mark's magic causes 'splosions! What could be wrong with him? Is he sick? Is he just bad at magic? Maybe he just concentrated too hard? We'll find out next time. So, how did ya like this chapter? ?_? I am eager to know so write a review! If ya wanna keep up to date with the story follow it. Well, that's all for now, so have a nice day, night, evening, morning, or afternoon wherever you are! :D -Disappears in a swirl of red smoke with a cheerful, fang-filled smile- **


End file.
